The Change in Naruto
by StraightLineStitchxD
Summary: Naruto can't handle the abuse from the villagers anymore. Once he escapes the villagers and finally meets someone who hasn't been mean to him will he ran way with him?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story. At first I was going to put up a role-play, but was inspired for some reason. I don't know how, but I really want to let my creative side show. Please leave me reviews and tell me what I could do to make it better.

Disclaimer:] = I don't own Naruto

* * *

I awoke in the dark. Just silence here to comfort me. I just laid there on ground unable to move. My body weak and tense from the beatings. It's not easy when the villagers hate you. How is my fault, I don't understand how I could be a nuisance when I don't do anything. I try to help them, but I guess I scare them instead. I pulled my body upright leaning on my arms with my legs stretched out in front of me resting a little while. I pulled myself into a stance grabbing on to the nearest object.

As I stumbled on my way home I passed the bar. Not a every good idea on my part. It seemed that people that were in there hadn't notices my presence. I scurried away from as fast my legs would take. Only I didn't go along without being seen.

"Hey! It's that brat! Come on!" The man made a gesture for everyone who wanted to come. I ran not caring about the pain in my legs or wheeze that came out of my chest. I had to get out of this mess fast. I ran into a dark alley and climbed up building with loose bricks. This was the only easy and fast way for me to escape and only way the villagers let me get away without coming to get me. I walked across the roof tops with some problems, but I had to force myself until I knew that I was absolutely safe. I sat on my abandoned building. Letting myself rest and relax.

I let my mind wonder which led me to think for a six year old I'm much more mature for my age. Watching the other kids they seem like little babies. I always wanted to join them in their games seeing how we would all enter the academy I thought it would be smart to make friends. They didn't think it was good idea, but at least they let me near them without any complaining or wanting me dead. That's when I heard running of the some. Most like a shinobi going out on a mission. I looked toward the sky. My legs hanging over the edge and my hands resting in lap the night sky was beautiful. I wonder why people won't just give me a chance.

Then the footsteps got closer and slowed down. I could feel someone behind me. I turned around and saw someone unfamiliar to me. I stared at him and he stared back at me.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. What is your name?" I asked the curiosity getting the best of me. He didn't answer me. _Wasn't it common courtesy to state your own name before asking?_ _Does he hate me like all the others?_ I thought. I guess he saw me upset and answered.

"Uchiha Itachi." He said and looked at me closer.

"Are you on a mission alone?" I asked which I was never really open to someone new like this, but then again it means a chance. It seemed as if he was in hurry, but he nodded his head then looked at me again.

"Who did this to you? If you don't mind me asking you?" Itachi asked. I shrugged.

"The villagers. They don't like me for some unseen reason." He nodded at this and took it into consideration. I sighed and turned back around waiting for him to leave, but he didn't.

"I don't know you that well Naruto, but would you like to come with me and train to be a ninja? I think it would come in handy for you don't you think?" He was asking me question I had no idea how to answer. Well, one thing it would be nice to start training, but I would be doing that soon in the academy. Second it really would come in handy. If I stay here the villagers will keep hurting me until I'm able to do something about it. If I go I won't get hurt and I'll be with someone who showed me the most kindness in my life.

I stood up and nodded. I don't know why he invited me, but I'm relieved to get out of a place where I'm hated. I hoped on his back and away we went.

* * *

Okay so how was it? I know it's kind of short, but I didn't have much time. Remember this is my first story. I mean I've written tons of stories, but I've never posted them up before. Anyways I hope you like it. :D


	2. Chapter 2

Anyways, this was totally random I was bored. I guess it's because I need a friend, so I decided to make a relationship between these two. It sucks being homeschooled especially until my junior year and I'm a freshman D: It's horrible.

* * *

**~ Itachi's P.O.V. ~**

Naruto was sleeping peacefully on my back with a little snore coming in. Every now and then he would make a grunting noise and would wake up. I guess he never was able to get a good nights rest. It makes a sense though seeing how everyone hated his very existence. I moved fast making sure one was able to get on our trail. I knew the pain Naruto was going through, some of it anyways. Betrayal. The crime I committed was suppose to be for the better of the village, but I lost some much. I had no choice, but to make Sasuke kill me in the end and to end my suffering. We had arrived to the Village of the Rain and were escorted in a tower by a man who looked to be a child. He had red hair and dark brown eyes and wore a cloak that was black with red clouds on it with a rim of white around them. We both looked at each other which started to build into intensity.

"Are you the one we one we are waiting for? Uchiha Itachi?" He asked first.

"Yes."

"What do you have on your back?" For a second I forgot Naruto was here. I looked back to see the kid was still asleep. His fair hair was ruffled and in his face. His body was limp. He really was comfortable and seemed happy to get this long of a rest.

"A boy." I was really good with one word answers and I wanted to keep this short, but the boy in front of me didn't care what I thought and how much I wanted to get inside. I shook is head with disapproval.

"You can take him with you. I don't believe Lead-sama would approve, don't you think?"

"I don't care what he thinks. Do you know what this kid could do for us? He carries the nine tails. I don't want the beast to be extracted. We could use him as a weapon." It was the only way to save Naruto from being put out in the world all alone. He seemed now to like this idea. He looked Naruto and back at me.

"What is his name?"

"What is_** your**_ name?" I asked.

He smirked, "Sasori that's all you need know about me, for now anyways."

I jerked my head in Naruto's direction. "Uzumaki Naruto." He nodded and motions to follow him. It seemed that know one was here. Until he knocked on a door and voice behind telling us to come in and he pushed back the door and I saw a tall figure with orange hair and a lot piercings. He too seemed curious about the figure on my back and I had to explain all over again…

**~ 15 minutes later ~ **

I sighed having to explain Naruto's life story this time more people came in and listened. They all seemed to be able to relate to him one way or another. Naruto stirred and seemed to slowly wake up. His eyes were still shut when he asked me, "Are we there yet?"

**~ Naruto's P.O.V. ~**

When I opened my eyes to see if Itachi was there, but I couldn't find him. Oh, but there was a lot more people. I glanced around to see if anyone wanted to hurt me, but they just stood there looking at me. That's when I realized the only reason I couldn't see Itachi was because I was still on his back. I must have drooled little because Itachi made a face and pulled on the spot where my mouth had been.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to drool all on you."

"It's okay Naruto. Come on let's get to our room. Would you show us where we would be staying?" One of the men who was shark like came up and directed Itachi and me to our room. The shark man sniffed the air and made a disgusted face, well it's not like he had a pretty face to begin with.

"You two really smell." He said

"You shouldn't be the one talking." Itachi said with glare.

"No? Here are your rooms. Don't wander someone will show you around tomorrow. I'm pretty sure that will be me," he smirked and set his fishy eye's on me," Naruto you have the worst life. I mean I don't get why someone would ever want to help people." I didn't really get what he was talking about, but I didn't really care. I just wanted to go back sleep.

"What's your name?" I asked so I could quickly end the conversation.

"Kisame. Alright kid go back to sleep." He shut the door and I turned back around to see if Itachi was in bed, but I didn't see him anywhere. I went to the closest door, but that only had a cloak in there. There was a door on the far side of the room that had been cracked. _Why didn't I see that before?_ I thought to myself rolling my eyes. Just as I was about to hop in the bed Itachi stopped me.

"You should really get yourself cleaned before you go to bed." It wasn't a comment it was a command. I slowly went to the bathroom and groaned. I really didn't like to take showers, but then I don't think that many kids like too. I looked around the room and didn't have any clean cloths to get in.

"Aw! Shucks… There's no clean cloth for me change into. Oh well." I started back for the bed when Itachi handed me a big shirt. It was orange and black. I sighed walking back into the bathroom. I took off my gray shirt that was ripped up and some black shorts that were way too small. I ran the water to get it nice and hot. Usually when I was able to take a shower, which was when I was really dirty, I always had to have it really hot. Once I stepped in I could feel everything loosen up. I stayed in there for about a hour or so. I was about to fall asleep, but was rudely awakened.

"Naruto if you don't get out by morning you will end up looking like an old man." Itachi said. I laughed getting out and putting my clothes on. I walk up to the bed my eyes half closed.

"Am I aloud to join you?" I asked in a tired, but polite tone.

"Yeah, you know you're just like… Never mind come on." I climbed in the bed and within about the first two minutes I was out.

* * *

*Sigh*

I'm sorry if I complain it's just I've been acting so emo lately. I don't know how many chappies it will be cuz I'm just going along with this. So enjoy!:D


	3. Chapter 3

I know it's just two reviews, but it still makes my day. I mean I'd like to have more, but I can't help that. Or maybe I should write better? Naw! I think I'm doing okay, but it would really help to know… –hint hint nudge nudge- I have just become obsessed with The End from Blue October, but then again that's how I am with music. I just found out about this song from the FF Akatsuki Invaded My House.

**EDITED VERSION **(You have to add your own breaks and stuff. I'm too lazy to go through and hit enter a billion times):

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto… sadly…

**

* * *

****~ Naruto's P.O.V. ~**

The thing that woke me was a loud blast coming from a few rooms down. Itachi was already gone; most likely to see what was happening. I turned back around and thought about going back to sleep, but then a loud and obnoxious voice filled my room. I didn't really want to look to see who it was, only I had to. I am going to have to be aware of my surroundings from now on. I looked over to see a boy with the same cloak on as everyone else, but he was more girlish and had blonde hair like me.  
"What's your name? Un." The blonde boy asked. Itachi came up from behind him.  
"Deidara, do you not remember what I told you yesterday? That included his name." He said to him. I laughed and followed Itachi's example, saying my name slowly.  
"U-zu-ma-ki Nar-u-to."  
"Not funny, yeah! I didn't recognize him. He so clean," he pointed to my hair," I'm not the only blonde anymore, un." I nodded at him. I think Deidara and I would get along just fine, but it seemed that he and Itachi were annoyed with each other.  
"What was that noise?" I asked, wondering what had happened. Deidara's face went cold and he glared at Itachi.  
"It's his fault. Un."  
"How?"  
"He… um… I have to go, yeah!"  
Then he was off. I looked Itachi and then got to thinking. Why did he ever take me? What was I to him? Just I as I was about ask what was on my mind, he opened his own mouth.  
"Leader wanted me to use my sharingan and Deidara walked in right then. I used Tsukuyomi and he was caught in my genjutsu…" He stopped there; I guess having a flash back on what had happened….

**~ Itachi's P.O.V. Flash back ~ **

It was around seven o'clock when I got up to show the Leader what I can do with my sharingan. I know he knows how it works and the power behind it, but I guess he wants to know how strong I am. Using the sharingan and the amount of power it has does depend on the wielder. I put on some black caprices a gray t-shirt, and walked over to the closet to put on the Akatsuki cloak. Naruto snorted loudly and squirmed around talking to something, saying "I don't need your power…"  
Weird. The only thing I think he could be talking to is the Kyuubi - which is pretty impressive. He might even be able to share and cooperate with it too. We just have to show him how and he will be a very strong shinobi

. He might surpass us all.  
Kakuzu directed me to where I needed to go. This place is actually a nice size and probably easy to get lost in. Once I got to the entrance of the leader's doorway, he immediately welcomed me in. He must be really interested in my sharingan.  
"Ah! Now lets me see what you can do with that sharingan." He said, showing little emotion, but I swear I heard something behind it. I nodded my head and stood up. Looking at the door I had just come through. I activated my sharingan and then door flew open. I had four swords and I shoved each into his mouths. One on each hand, his chest, and the one on his face. I thrust another kunai everywhere, making him believe he was paralyzed. I stopped everything and the boy fell to ground panting and moaning. I turned toward Pein and he nodded in approval. We each took up half of the boy and carried him over to the nearest flat surface.  
"What the hell happened, yeah?!," he shouted," I can't move!" He said, struggling.  
"I'm surprised you're making this much of a fuss." I said, looking him up and down; trying to see if I did something wrong. Maybe I went a little easy on him. Well, whatever. I was - I had to admit it. Then a few seconds later, without me explaining what had happened to him, a clay bird appeared in front of me and exploded. A mass of dust came over the room – what was left of it, actually - and he started to attack again, but Pein had him under control.  
"Why did you do that to me, un?!" He pointed to himself, a look of sadness on his face. He wasn't able to move perfectly, but still could in some ways.  
"I wasn't doing that to you intentionally - it just happened."  
"Eh… Whatever," he shoved a shaky had out," Deidara." I didn't want to take it, but I didn't want to be rude, so I took his hand.  
"Itachi, I like what see. You're strong…," he was pondering something; I couldn't tell what it was," I want you to start training Naruto."  
"Alright." There were questions going to be asked. Naruto would be, and make, a great student. Deidara and I started down the hall and he suddenly stopped at my door. It must have been open because he went in and started talking….

**~ Naruto's P.O.V. ~**

"Alright!" I shouted. After Itachi had a flashback, he told me everything. I can't wait to start my training! I mean, Itachi said I was going to train with him, but I mean… This is awesome. Man, I'm going to do my best and I will never give up! This is for Itachi!

* * *

Okay! Sorry it so long internet was acting up... Damn things they get on my nevres! I want to thank Cheye... I forgot her display name, but Yeah THANKS for editing!


End file.
